dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Trever Grayson
: Trever is a mix of Human and Demon like his mother and sister and he has the following powers: * : Trever rarely uses magical spells, unless he really has to, especially in combat. He uses . :* : He can make black fire. ::* : He can shoot ou black flames from his hands. ::* : He can create fire Weapons, Armor and Force Field. ::* : He can make a dark fire clone of himself, clone does not have his powers but is made of dark fire. :* ::* : He can travel through black flame. * : deceased, beings of Fire and/or Demons from hell. :*Burning :*Dark Fire Attacks :*Calling spirits of the dead. :*Destruction :*Incineration :*Pain Inducement :* :* :* * : His soul-self is a dark flame nightingale. * * : He can use his fire to fly. * * * * * * : Trever could communicate with his sister Nightmare through a limited form of telepathy. * : This does not mean he cannot die by other means even conventional means, however the normal progression of age cannot kill him. :* |Abilities = *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition: Due to his Cambion Physiology and training with Dick Grayson and Trever Grayson. He possesses above athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed above human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. :* : :* :* :* :* : Trever Grayson possesses above peak athletic levels of agility. He is one of the 4 people able to do a quadruple backflip. His agility also enables him to survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Superman and Starfire. :* :* :* * :* : Like father like son. * * :* :* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :* |Strength = Trever is a Type 1. *Supernatural: Gain supernatural strength that come in three levels. **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. **Type III: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. |Equipment = * Batsuit: As Batman, Trever used a more modern, sleeker design of the Batsuit, featuring only two gauntlets and more separated Kevlar plates. It is possible that the suit was just a re-design of his grandfather's Batman suit fitted with a cape and cowl. *'Utility Belt': | Weapons = * Batarangs *'Wing Dings' *'Eskrima Sticks '' *'YJB Time Ring | Transportation = *Wingcycle: Trever has his own personalized transformable Hoverbike Batcycle, which he refers to as the "Wingcycle" it can be disguise as any similarly sized vehicle such as a wheeled motorcycle, a police Hoverbike or a hover racerbike.. The Wingcycle can be equipped with a passenger sidecar. The Hoverbike is not only bulletproof, but also bullet absorbent in order to prevent stray ricochets from hitting innocent bystanders. * '''Batmobile: }} Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Batman Category:Nightwing Category:Detectives Category:Occultists Category:Beyond-verse Category:New Earth Category:Azarathian Category:Twins Category:Beyond-verse Characters